No love
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Entre ellos no había amor, solo había odio y dolor de por medio. Pero era un odio tan adictivo, que ellos necesitaban de una dosis diaria de él .:StinLu:.


Oh well~ Ahora traigo un one shot lo que sea así depresivo(?) es que estaba escuchando esta grandiosa canción de Simple Plan y no sé porqué, estas escenas hicieron un video musical dentro de mi mente.

Espero que les guste es StinLu, con levísimas menciones Nalu, Stili(?) & Nali.

¡Disfrútenlo!:D ... o quizás no(?)

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Lucy Heartfilia & Sting Eucliffe. /AU

**Genero:** Drama/Angst/Comfort.

**Palabras:** 665.

.

.

.

**N**o** l**ove.

Él llega a la casa, ella escucha la puerta cerrarse, ni se molesta en darle la bienvenida, no se molesta siquiera a mirarlo. ¿Para qué perder sus valiosos segundos en un chico que según ella, no merece de su tiempo?

Lucy camina hacia la ventana, observando a la gente caminar por la acera. Odiando, lo que su vida se había convertido, odiando, tener que compartir su vida junto a aquel rubio que ahora estaba sentado en el sofá gracias a aquel matrimonio forzado planeado por sus propios padres.

Y Sting tampoco se quedaba atrás, él, tanto como Lucy, detestaba el camino que su vida había tomado, estaba cansado, quería mandar todo a la mierda, correr, buscar otro refugio.

Pero estaban atrapados en ese lugar, estaban atascados juntos, sin ninguna posibilidad de escape.

Estaban condenados a pasar su vida uno junto al otro, a pesar, de odiarse con todas sus fuerzas.

—Oh mira—exclama la mujer mirando una fotografía—Que recuerdos, ¿No?

Y Sting le dedica una mirada llena de odio, ya ahora, frente a sus ojos, estaba una fotografía de la boda de Natsu Dragneel y Lissana Strauss. La razón del porque ahora, ellos dos habían caído en su propio infierno.

Estaban resentidos, las personas a las cuales amaban habían decidido unir sus vidas en matrimonio, dejando en claro, que Lucy y Sting no les importaban, que ellos solo habían sido al parecer un juego de una sola noche.

—Toma—dice Lucy entregándole una cerveza—Supongo que las necesitamos.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Y ambos comienzan a tomar, comienzan a ir vaciando botella tras botella. Ya que ambos estaban cansados, estaban hartos. Ya no querían ser ese espejo roto en pedazos, ya no querían aprender con malas jugadas de la vida a como ser fuertes, ya no querían hacer sonrisas forzadas.

—Lucy.

— ¿Sí?

—Te odio.

—Yo también Sting.

Pero si se odiaban, ¿Por qué ahora se besaban con tanta ferocidad sobre aquel enorme sofá?, ¿Por qué sus labios buscaban hacerse prisioneros?, ¿Y porque las manos de Sting arrebata la falda de Lucy con tanto apuro?

_Ambos estaban cayendo, gritando, buscando escapar de la realidad a la cual habían estado obligados a estar._

—Sting…—suelta un chillido, sintiendo como, el rubio ha comenzado a masajear su parte frontal.

_Entre ellos solamente había odio._

— ¡Sting! —vuelve a llamar su nombre al sentir la ferocidad con la cual es embestida.

_Solamente había dolor en sus corazones._

—Lucy—dice él besando de nuevo sus labios y sintiendo, las uñas de ella clavándose en su espalda.

_Lo único que los mantenía unidos eran las mentiras y los engaños._

Ya que en esos momentos, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera, se habían imaginado que estaban con sus respectivos amores no correspondidos. Ella había imaginado a Natsu, y él, había imaginado a Lissana.

_Solamente había miedo, terror en sus miradas._

¿Pero que más podían hacer?, esta había sido la vida que se les fue asignada, así, debían quedarse por mucho que ellos quisieran huir, por mucho que ellos quisieran correr, por mucho que ellos quisiera derrumbar aquella puerta, no podían hacerlo.

Lucy y Sting lo saben, ellos nunca llegarán a amarse, ellos ya habían amado una vez y sus corazones fueron lanzados hacia una pared con desdén. Las cicatrices dentro de ellos no sanarían, ni mucho menos, cuando no había amor en aquel matrimonio en el cual los habían metido a ambos.

Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de que ambos sabían con firmeza que se odiaban, entre ellos existía una fuerza invisible que no los podía dejar separados.

Lucy necesitaba de las caricias de Sting a pesar de que estas dolían, y Sting, necesitaba de los gemidos que la rubia emitía con su nombre, a pesar, de que él sabía que en realidad, ella buscaba decir otro nombre.

Entre ellos no había amor, solo había odio y dolor de por medio.

Pero era un odio tan adictivo que ellos necesitaban una dosis diaria de él.

.

.

* * *

,mgvksljvgklsjdlbvsdlkbjslk TvT lo escribí y lo publiqué, ¡Y no me arrepiento!, hay es que no sé, me gusta tanto el Nalu, Nali y Stinlu que no sé que haré conmigo, ¡Porque no me puede gustar solo un pairing y ya! xD

Esepro que les haya gustado esta cosa anormal que salió de mis delirios más profundos al escuchar esta canción tan genealosa(?)

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n*

_**Review(?)**_


End file.
